


Golden Pink

by xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dorian (AP700), M/M, Romance, Simple Romance, Slice of Life, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: ex-Captain Allen's life change a night with a full moon when he decides to save a young man, not knowing that is part of the myths and legends his friend Hank told him time ago.





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this small fanfic. The idea came when I was talking with my friend (SawakoHR), who helps me with AUs and flow of ideas, and from there my imagination kept going.
> 
> English isn't my first language, I hope you understand this.  
> I will try to post every Friday/Saturday-  
> Thanks and please enjoy!

_**The** smell of the salty water_, the sound of the waves and the feeling of the sand under his feet made Captain Aaron Allen always feel in peace with himself. He didn’t need more than this perfect landscape, maybe a cold beer, and be able to swim a bit before going back home and rest. Perhaps that’s why he decided to be on the Navy and, now retired after that weird accident two years ago, just came back to the beach of his childhood in Spain working on a small café. It was perfect for him, as he had all the night and morning free for himself, with enough money to live well and some extra he got when working time to time on the fish boat of his friend Hank Anderson.

But that night was different. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to go into the water, as the full moon didn’t help with the tide, being high and risky to swim. Just sit there listening to the water and watching at the waves was enough. Somehow that water was different than others because some weeks ago he found out that every night he fell asleep or in some kind of relaxing mode on the sand after swimming. Aaron Allen didn’t remember much about those moments, just waking up feeling rested and happy.

He began to feel that sensation when he finished his beer. It wasn’t the alcohol, he was sure of that, but the music of the waves. Aaron felt like he could close his eyes in a second and fall asleep, and it was pure luck he didn’t. The numb sensation disappears almost immediately as he could notice someone was in the water, trying to swim but easily going up and down.

“Puta madre.” Allen yelled as he stood up and removed his shirt and shorts, running towards the water. “¡Hey! ¡Amigo!”

Aaron didn’t wait any longer to swim directly to this person, trying his best to fight the sea. He was glad about his resistance and good training because anyone would be easily drowning after that. When Aaron realised the person he saved wasn’t breathing he began the CPR immediately without thinking or caring who was this one between his arms, or anything else that was happening around.

“Vamos, idiota.” Allen said as he had his hands on the chest.

Suddenly as his mouth was coming close, this other person spilt the water out and began to cough. He rolled a bit trying to take some air as the water left his body. Captain Allen felt much better and sighed, sitting at his side.

“Who the fuck would be swimming tonight?” Allen said a bit angry looking at this man.

But he was a bit surprised. Even at these hours at the night, and thanks to the moon and the few lights on the street behind them, he was able to look at this person. He was a young man, around his middle twenties, the dark hair was pasted on his face and neck because of the water. He was totally naked and was thin, his pale skin had a weird glow with the light of the moon, Aaron couldn’t explain it. This man turned around, now breathing much better after such a tired moment fighting for his life.

“Are you ok?” he asked coming closer again.

His eyes opened and he felt overwhelmed. This young man had such blue deep eyes. It was like the same sea or the sky. Aaron wasn’t captivated just for that, but because it reminded him something like a dream that had years ago, like something you never remember until later.

Aaron helped him to sit a bit, being paid with a soft smile. But he didn’t know how to feel, as this young man kept looking at him so deeply. And much less when his arms moved around his neck to then receive a kiss directly on the lips.

He would fight it back, but it didn’t take much time when this young man just hid his face on Allen’s chest, as he fell asleep after all the exhaustion he lived.

After looking for the clothes of this person, a task without success, Aaron Allen decided to take him home, mostly because he needed a bus or a car to go to the hospital. Something he didn’t have at the moment. That night he slept, not so great, on the sofa as he let this stranger on his bed. Allen was too tired to think about it, to think if it was a good or bad idea to let someone inside his house without knowing him at all.

Next morning, he has never felt so tired. Maybe was the whole fact he saved someone from drowning or that he constantly woke up, uncomfortable to have a stranger on his house. Either way, Allen was happy it was his free day and maybe would be able to take this man to the police or hospital. So, big was his surprise when he found the door of his room open widely, making Allen stood up to check on his stuff, and then hear something coming from his balcony, the one on the living room and that head more to the sea than the one on his room.

There, kneeling down and watching the ocean between the bars of the railing, was the young man of last night. He was making a weird sound, as it was a chirp from a small bird and, still with the open mouth, a silence hard to describe. Allen came close slowly, squatting a bit, realising he was just wearing the shirt he gave to him on the beach. This young man turned around, making his eyes shine with a weird blue and smiled softly.

“Hey…” Allen didn’t know exactly what to say. “¿Hablas español?” the young man removed his smile and looked curious. “Est-ce que tu parles français?”

“Oui, peut-être.” The man smiled, with a weird broken accent.

“What about English?”

“Better. Yes.” He nodded and his smile was wider as he could understand more.

“Fine, so English will be.” Allen sighed. “Are you ok? Yesterday you were almost drowning.”

“I ok.” He answered.

“And where are you from?”

The young man just pointed to the beach, still looking at Allen, without removing his smile. He found this curious as one of the closest houses to the sea was his own and there wasn’t a visible island or anything at all. Aaron just frowned at this, making the youngest a bit angry as he did the same, maybe imitating him more than anything.

“You are from… the sea?”

“Sea?” he nodded then.

“Or are you maybe from Canada or the USA?”

“USA!” the boy said excitedly. “US NAVY!” he quickly pointed at Aaron.

He was a bit surprised about this. He didn’t have a memory of this man but he somehow knew about him being part of the US Navy years ago. Allen scratched the beard that wasn’t completely there yet and looked at the man doing almost the same, showing now both hands that before he was hiding between his legs as he was cold or something.

Aaron’s eyes opened realising a small detail he didn’t see the night before. On one of his hands, as a bracelet, this man had the kind of ‘dog tags’ the military use.

“What’s that?” Allen’s hand was opened towards him so he could take it.

But this young man took the hand gesture different, smiling and placing his cheek on it, holding Allen’s hand like a puppy who wants to be pet. Not just this movement made Allen feel awkward but realising that the skin of this stranger was too soft and a bit wet.

He moved his hand quickly and pointed at the dog tag, making him hide it behind his other hand.

“Let me see it, please.”

“Mine.”

“Yeah, it’s yours, but maybe your name is there.”

The man, pouting a bit, decided to give his hand so Allen could remove the chain and be able to read the tag. No, it wasn’t the name of this stranger, but his own name. Aaron Richard Allen. It was the tag he lost two or three weeks ago when he went to spend some time with his friend Hank on the boat. He remembered removed it and leave it with his clothes before swimming a bit, then forgot to put it back when came back thanks to the invitation of a beer. But, looking around where he left his clothes and everything, the tag wasn’t there.

“This is mine.” The young man nodded with a smile. “Did you take it?”

It was almost impossible. That day the only boat around was his and Hank’s, and he never saw anyone swimming around, it was too far away from the coast.

“Mine.” The young man tried to take it but Allen moved his arm. “Mine!”

“No, it’s mine. Now, tell me who are you.” The man looked angry as he was looking at the tag to then show some small tears. “Listen, this is very important to me. But, if you tell me your name, I will share it with you only today.”

“Yes.” The man nodded cleaning his tears.

Then, once again, his mouth gave a weird sound. Allen didn’t quite understand, and he couldn’t recognize either the language or the sound of the word he was saying. He asked again, maybe he didn’t listen to him well, but once again left him with a curious look.

“I don’t understand you.”

“No.” this man sighed to then stand up and came inside the small house.

Allen followed him close, as he was looking around for something. Then turned at the bookshelf he had at one side of the balcony door, holding a small statue he had of a mermaid. The man smiled and gave it to Allen with excitement, but thanks to this his attention was now on the books. As the homeowner was looking at the small decoration of a mermaid to leave it at its original place, this other man was now holding a beautiful book of blue leather and golden decoration of flowers. On the cover, the words were with the same gold and it had a picture of a beautiful man.

“This!” the man said pointing at it.

“Dorian?” Allen repeated the word this man put his finger on.

“Dorian? Yes.” He smiled. “Je suis Dorian!”

Allen left the mermaid at one side and took the book to show it to the man.

“Your name is Dorian or you just choose it randomly?” he chuckled. “Do you know what it says here? Or maybe here?” he turned a bit. “Maybe your name is Oscar Wilde.”

“No, no. Dorian.” He pointed again to the cover.

Aaron didn’t want to fight more about it. He left ‘The Portrait of Dorian Grey’ back on the bookshelf, he didn’t care about his name because at least he had some way to call him, and this Dorian wanted to hold the chain with the tag again.

“No.” Aaron said quickly, placing his other arm to stop him. “This is mine. Maybe you can’t read, but it says my name here. Anyway, we should go to the hospital or the police station.”

“Mine…” Dorian sighed sadly as he quickly moved towards Allen.

This time, hugging him and ready to fight for the tag. Aaron didn’t want to hurt him in any way, so he kept turning around in a funny dance between them until Dorian began to cry as the most important thing was being removed from him. Allen didn’t know exactly what to do about it, he even felt bad about his cry. But, out of nowhere, Dorian stopped to hold his stomach. He clenched a bit and Allen could hear the hungry noises the stomach was doing.

“¿Pero qué pasa contigo?” Aaron sighed to wear the necklace and then place his hand over Dorian’s shoulder. “Hey, boy, let me prepare you some breakfast. Just… I need to give you some clothes.”

The man stood there sitting on the floor some seconds before he could follow Allen back to the room and receive a clean shirt, big for him, and some pants… as well, big for him.

Minutes later, as the ‘guest’ was dressing up, Allen began to prepare some breakfast. Simple sunny side eggs for himself with beacon and a small kind of sandwich with ham and cheese. He was going to ask Dorian about his breakfast, but this guy was already very close to him, looking curious at the pan and the food over the oven.

Allen was a bit uncomfortable, but that soft smile appeared again and made him feel much relieved about letting him be there. Maybe he was a stranger, a weird stranger, but he was beautiful and cute in some way that Allen could feel he wouldn’t be a menace to him in any way. Plus, his body was too small, he could easily hurt him. Yeah, his training military mind was thinking too much at those moments, but it always did.

“Be careful with the oil.” He said softly. “You can sit there.”

The boy looked to the kitchen island that had two dishes, one already with Allen’s food. But he tried to sit over it, not on the chairs.

“Wait, wait.” Aaron held his hips to stop him and made him fall over the tall chair. “Sit here, damn.”

Dorian blushed and smiled at him.

“Ok.” He nodded finally.

“Anyway, I will prepare your breakfast. I normally don’t eat much but I’m really hungry.” He turned to the pan once again and kept placing the bacon on another dish with paper towels on it. “I bet you too, so, how do you like your eggs?”

Once again, by his surprise, the man was close to him, this time with his head over his shoulder, making him standing over his toes. Dorian was curious about it but as well began to rub his head softly on Allen’s arms, something he didn’t totally perceive.

“Just… ok, just let me…” he sighed a bit annoyed but, once again, he wasn’t hurting anyone and his personal space was already destroyed. “Your eggs?”

“Don’t know?”

Allen didn’t have much time so he just placed the egg on the hot oil, feeding the curiosity of this other person. He shouted a soft ‘oh’ as his finger moved to the yolk, almost touching it.

“I said be careful.” Allen clenched his jaw and left the egg to cook as he held Dorian’s shoulder to make him stay out of the zone of the kitchen. “Do you like music?”

The only idea he had was to show him his phone, open the music player to teach him how to use it and just let him sit there. It was a great idea, as Dorian was already giving all his attention to this new device and the music, sometimes making funny noises and trying to repeat the words of the songs.

Enough time to prepare breakfast and be able to place it on the dish. Even, needed to remove his own phone from Dorian’s hands so he could eat. The young man smelled the food and smiled as he liked it, but looked strangely to the owner of the house as he was holding the fork and knife to eat as any normal person would do. Dorian repeated his actions, quickly learning how all that worked and satisfying himself eating this.

“Do you like it?” Allen asked before drinking some coffee.

“Yes.” Dorian smiled, to then make a disgusted face as the viscous part of the egg was on his mouth. “Weird.” He said swallowing it and closing his eyes.

“Maybe you need something to drink.” Allen stood up to take a glass and pour some orange juice on it. “There you go.”

The guest smelled the glass, showing he enjoyed the sweet aroma, so he didn’t wait to drink some of it, now making again a weird face because of the acid citric of the drink. Allen didn’t hide a burst of small laughter with this, as the man’s eyes kept closing and his tongue was outside.

“Do you prefer apple juice?”

“Like it.” Dorian said before drinking more of the orange juice, making more weird faces. “Burns. But good.”

Aaron just chuckled as he kept with his breakfast, seeing how this other person in front of him was almost swallowing without a bite, filling his cheek with food, licking his fingers and moaning because of the delicious flavour of the bacon. It was curious to look at, but as well a bit worried if he would choke or something. But the ‘funny’ orange juice helped him.

“Do you want more?” Allen stood up to take both empty dishes, Dorian negated with the head to then shake the empty glass. “Yes, of course.”

He gave him the juice box as the phone was ringing. Allen left him some minutes to take the call, being his friend Hank who needed a quick hand for some stuff on his boat that needed his help. He preferred to stay home and rest or take Dorian to the police station, but he needed some extra money and, as he looked at the man who was lying his head on the table as pouring the juice, realised that maybe he could go quickly and come back without a problem.

When the call finished and Allen turned around, Dorian already filled to the top the glass and was drinking some of it to then make it spill over if he moved the glass.

“You are a mess, don’t you?” The boy nodded, making Allen chuckle. “Listen, I need to go for some hours. You can stay, don’t go out and… I don’t know... You can sleep if you want.”

“Yes.” Dorian answered pointing at the bedroom.

“I can show you how to use the bath as well. Come here.”

Aaron didn’t mind on take those minutes to show him the bathroom and teach him as well how to use the radio, moving him around his small apartment, as Dorian was holding his glass of juice that didn’t stop drinking time to time. By the end, when Allen was taking his backpack and wearing his shoes, another curiosity for Dorian, the young man already had an empty glass.

Somehow, because his guts, Allen knew this man would stay there without making any mess. He wanted to trust this as he said goodbye, being stopped by the young man who held his necklace again, showing a pair of puppy eyes.

“Fine.” Allen removed it and give it to him. “But is mine, remember that. Just for today.”

Dorian nodded smiling widely to then go back to the bedroom. Allen could see how he fell on the bed, playing with the necklace, before closing the house's door behind him and go to this new duty.

* * *

As he imagined, Hank was having a problem with one of the new motors he just bought, the one that Allen knew better than him so that’s why he was needed to fix part of it. After a normal casual conversation about their weekend, Aaron Allen felt he needed to ask about certain someone who was now on his house, surely finishing the orange juice.

“Hank, question.” He took the attention of the old man as he was cleaning his hands. “Do you know a man from around called Dorian? Blue eyes, brunette, doesn’t speak much English but doesn’t know Spanish, maybe around his twenties.”

“That’s quite a description.” Hank chuckled. “Well, no, I don’t know him. Sounds like a tourist.”

“Yeah, I thought the same. It’s just…” he sighed. “Last night, I was on the beach and…”

“Man, don’t tell me you tried to swim!”

“I’m not an idiot. But this guy was. He was swimming and I needed to save him from drowning. But he was naked and doesn’t speak English nor Spanish. I mean, English yes, but is broken.”

Hank looked a bit surprised and made that detective face he would do when thinking in possibilities. On the end, he just chuckled and pat Allen’s back.

“Maybe he is a mermaid. Or whatever you call a male.”

“Do you believe in those fairy tales, old man?”

“Be careful how you call me, kid. But yeah, I kind of believe it. I’m telling you, there are seasons where I catch more fishes than any other fisherman here and I’m totally sure is because someone helps me.” He smiled. “Call it however the fuck you want, but I know I saw a mermaid pushing the fishes to my net.”

Aaron Allen laughed at this, having a not so happy face from his friend.

“I’m sorry, it is hard to believe. But, well, if you hear someone looking for this Dorian, let me know.”

“Where is he now?”

“On my house.”

“Oh, that’s not a good idea. Mermaids are very curious especially when they are young and the first time on land.” Allen’s face looked more on query now. “There’s a legend that says mermaids has legs on certain seasons. Some say when the moon is full, like last night, others say is because they are looking for someone to drown or eat in vengeance.”

The youngest looked at him as he couldn’t believe all that, receiving a subtle annoyed sound from Hank. But he just checked the motor the last time to make it work and maybe finish with that conversation with nonsense.

“There it is, man. You can pay me later.” Aaron said as he hit softly the boat. “I should go to the police station and check any missing person.”

“Or go to the sea and ask his friends.” Hank laughed.

“Do you talk with crabs and sing under the sea?” Allen chuckled as he was taking his tools. “See you later then, man?”

Hank nodded to shake his hand and look at the young man went. He was concerned about the whole mermaid thing but decided it wasn’t a good idea to keep talking about it. After all, as an old man that spent more time on the water, he knew things that Aaron would need to discover with time.

Later on, Allen bought some groceries on his way to the police station where, as he was expecting, they didn’t have any report about a missing person with that description or anything alike. That’s when he decided to go back home and maybe try to make Dorian talk about it.

But his surprise and anger hit him suddenly as he opened the door of his department. The fridge was open, there were two empty juice boxes on the floor, half the library was on the floor with open books here and there and the radio was on high volume. Aaron turned it off and tried to fix a bit on the kitchen, realising as well there was no bacon on the fridge and a raw fish was half-eaten.

“Mierda.” He said as he moved to his bedroom’s bathroom. “Dorian!”

The young man was on the bathtub, eating something that looked as the raw bacon and with a book on his hands. He smiled but quickly removed it as he could see Allen wasn’t happy at all.

“I’m sorry!”

“What’s this?! Dorian, the water!”

He looked to the floor, completely flooded as the bath was filled to the edge. Dorian quickly went into the water, only showing his arm with the book and his blue eyes that looked at him.

“I will clean, I’m so sorry.”

“But, what the fuck did you do? Everything is a mess.”

“I said I’m sorry. I didn’t realise what I did… I’m sorry, Aaron.”

The owner would keep talking about the mess, but he then was aware that Dorian was talking normally. Still, a weird accent but talking more than he was doing before.

“You can speak! Then what was all the acting in the morning!?”

“Stop yelling!” Dorian said angrily. “I just learned, ok? I needed to learn.”

“What?”

The young man showed him the book, which of course was wet. Allen sighed, trying to calm himself and then snap his fingers asking him to help with the cleaning of all this. Dorian nodded as he quickly stood up, showing once again the naked body, only wearing Allen’s tag.

“Be careful” Allen saw how he was going to step on the wet floor, so quickly held his arms.

This time, because the water, his skin was softer and gave a weird sensation on his fingertips. It wasn’t easy to describe as he never felt something like that, but at the same time, he felt he had it before, years ago when he wasn’t even thinking in live in Spain. He realised as well how Dorian’s leg shine with the sunlight that entered thru the bathroom’s window. It was a mix of gold and pink as if he had some kind of metallic cloth over his skin.

But all of this was interrupted, as Dorian smiled and came close for a hug, almost making Allen fell.

“Are you ok?” Dorian asked, without removing his arms around him.

“God damn. You have so much explanation to give.”

“Of course. Ask me anything.”

Allen walked back to his room, pushing a bit to Dorian, who didn’t wait in follow him around.

“Who are you?”

“I can’t tell you my name, you don't understand me, but I like Dorian.” He smiled proudly.

“Yeah, of course. And how the fuck now you speak English so well?” he sighed to quickly throw him a towel from the closet. “Cover yourself first.”

Dorian nodded as he, carefully, covered his shoulders and head, without thinking in the parts that Allen was thinking he would.

“Mermaids, as you call us, learn faster than humans. I just needed some books and music. By the way, your music is very nice, but I didn’t like much the ones that are too noisy. I like them, but hurt my ears, and the lyrics are very violent. What does even mean highway to hell?”

“Mermaids?” Allen frowned. “Don’t bring me that bullshit.”

“What’s bullshit?”

The patience of Allen went down once again. He crossed his arms looking at this man, trying to understand him or know what was happened on his brain.

“I can prove I’m a mermaid.”

“Yeah?” Aaron chuckled. “I should go to the hospital right now, maybe someone escaped from their ward. I bet there’s a lot of mermaids there.”

“Oh, there’s a lot, but in the ocean.”

“Listen, I don’t believe you at all, ok?”

Dorian didn’t look so happy but quickly moved to the door of the bedroom.

“I can swim very fast if we go to the beach. And I can sing for you, and you will fall asleep as you always did, don’t you remember?” he chuckled. “When you finished your swim all those nights, I would sing to you so you could rest!”

“You are only proving that you are somehow a stalker.”

“I don’t know what’s that.” Dorian smiled anyway. “I ate a raw fish and that other thing you had.”

“Sushi is older than you. I mean, isn’t the same, but… fine…” Allen had enough of this. “You will clean this and go out of my house.”

“You are right, I will clean my mess. You should rest then; you humans are weak after any work.”

Dorian’s voice changed a bit, almost like a spoiled kid that knew he was correct and not Allen. After the house owner walked to the main entrance to leave his now wet shoes, he was ready to tell him about how rude he was and how he should call the police, but suddenly he felt a bit dizzy. But it wasn’t bad dizziness, it was more like a complete relaxing feeling around his body.

Aaron Allen turned around as he felt an unnatural hum on his ears, realising the sound came from Dorian, who was opening softly his mouth time to time and then closing it as he was humming some kind of melody that Allen, in a weird way, couldn’t totally listen to but was aware of.

“I’m tired…” Allen said to himself, mostly as a discovery than actually talking with Dorian.


	2. Does mermaids eat people?

_**“I’m tired** …” Allen said to himself, mostly as a discovery than actually talking with Dorian._

He didn’t know what happened or how happened, but suddenly he was on the bed, waking up. He felt as he rested for hours and had some energy to spare, as his body was recovered from last night and that morning. Aaron looked around for his phone, that wasn’t now on his pocket, and, as he didn’t find it, he looked at the alarm clock that Hank gave him when he began to work with him. It was a funny shark that was holding a margarita glass on his hands, lying on the clock that now said three p.m. It was almost impossible, Allen thought, as he left Hank at eleven in the morning.

Like anyone who is just waking up, he wasn’t totally aware of his surrounding, so he turned around feeling another body sitting on the bed. There was Dorian, crossing his legs and looking at him with a big smile. At least he had clothes now, a new shirt that for sure found on Allen’s closet that was too big for him, and the pants from the morning.

The young man showed him his phone, that had a black screen, and came close to lay at his side.

“It turned off by itself.” Allen tried to do something with it, just realising it didn’t have battery. “I was listening to music while cleaning.”

“What happened?”

“I told you, you were tired. But I help with that.” Dorian sighed. “And I finished cleaning everything. I put some books on the balcony to dry. Now I’m hungry.”

Aaron stood up a bit and, using the door of the room as a frame to his house, he saw everything was as clean, or even more, as he left in the morning. He looked a bit scared to Dorian who was holding his stomach as he was in pain.

“Did you drug me?”

“I don’t know what’s that.” He said clenching his body. “I’m hungry.”

The owner of the house didn’t know what happened, he was sure there weren’t drugs on his system or anything because it would feel or taste. He knew that feeling. But as he was thinking in all this, Dorian ran quickly to the kitchen, opening the fridge looking for something.

Allen followed him seconds later, surprised even more as this man was finishing the raw bacon and looking for more around.

“What?” It was somehow disgusting to look at this, but Dorian looked more satisfied.

“I normally eat raw fish, but this tasted better in the morning.”

“It because I cooked.” Allen sighed as he came close to take it from his hands. “Sit down and I will cook it for you.”

He didn’t know what to do but, as his mind always told him, he needed to fix problems step by step. The first one was stopped Dorian from crying because of his hunger. Later he would keep asking about it.

Minutes later, Dorian was devouring a sandwich that had ham, cheese and strips of bacon. He looked much happier now as before and Allen just looked at him curiously, walking around him. Dorian didn’t mind so much attention, in fact, the other man could see he enjoyed it, even starting to show off his pride, giving to Allen his hand when he came close to look at his skin or lifting up the pants to show his legs that still had that weird shine.

Allen then came closer to look at his eyes. He could see how blue shiny they were, with the corners of it a deep blue that was closer to a purple and, around the pupil, a greenish-brown. He never saw something like that before, as the shine of his eyes were unique. He could swear the colours were moving inside his iris.

Dorian smiled with this attention and placed one of his hands around his body for a hug as he kept eating. Aaron didn’t bother too much with this and just sat down at his side.

“Ok, fine… let’s pretend that you are a mermaid.” He sighed, between trying to find a real answer to this and don’t fall in madness. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a full moon. We have legs around these three nights and mate.”

“You what?”

“It is easier to mate as humans than with a fishtail. But… it was my first time in the shore with legs and is painful, so I kind of forgot to swim.” He looked a bit ashamed with that. “So, thank you for saving me. We are even, right?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

The young man looked a bit sad as he finished eating and cleaned his hands. His silence was weird this time but Allen couldn’t say anything as he stood up to place his dishes on the sink and then turn, once again with a smile.

“I could come back to the sea any time… but I had never been on land, I shouldn’t, but I told my friends and they will hide it from the others. I would like your help, anyway.” The young man smiled. “Just show me around, please?”

“Three days? Just that?” Dorian made a noise that Allen took as yes. “And you will go forever?”

“I can come back in a month if you wish… or you can go swim with me! You are a great swimmer since always, I guess.”

Aaron sighed, as he was thinking about this. Finally, mostly for curiosity, he nodded.

“First, humans use clothes! I think you may need some.”

“It is a yes then?” Dorian smiled coming close.

“I said yes.”

“You didn’t.”

“I nodded.”

“That doesn’t mean yes… it means keep swimming.”

Allen looked curious at him. Understanding that meant something different for him than what it meant for ‘humans.

“Yes, it is a yes. We say yes in that way.”

“Yes!”

Dorian jumped to hug him, this time even using his legs around his body. Allen would fell to the floor but used the table as support and didn’t mind it anymore. By now, he understood Dorian really liked to hug him, maybe meaning something different.

That same day, after realising that going out even just to the sidewalk made Dorian feel uncomfortable, Captain Allen found out that mermaids needed a pair of sunglasses, a lot of sunscreen and a hat to hide from the sun rays that on the water didn’t hit it as hard as on land. As well, a lot of water bottles.

They walked to downtown, to the shops where Allen knew could find clothes for Dorian at a good price. Yeah, he was going to help this ‘merman’ but not get broken on the way to do so. The young man chose some colourful shirts, underwear and socks, mostly cute ones with drawings on them. Because, as he said, if he needed to cover his feet at least with something he liked. But, at some moment of their search, Dorian ran to the other side of the shop.

“I like this one, it is cute.” Dorian said taking a skirt from the woman side that had flowers on it. “Oh, this one is beautiful too.” He rubbed a red beach dress on his cheek. “And it’s soft.”

“Dorian? Those are female clothes…”

“What do you mean?”

Allen looked at him, he was truly curious to understand what made Aaron so surprised about it. He just chuckled and nodded with a smile.

“Buy anything you want to use. Just remember, you need to go to the fitness room. I bet you are the small size of male clothes but I don’t know about this.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t use this kind of clothes. But, again, if you like it, just fit them. Ok?”

Dorian nodded, as he was now imitating Allen and understanding a bit more about some differences.

When they came out of the store, he had enough clothes for those days, and already was using a white dress that covered much of his arms and just a bit of his knees, but his back was clear and the edges had pink flowers around. It was perfect with his hat and sunglasses, even Allen needed to say he looked pretty good on that.

After that, Allen decided to show him the tourist part of the small city, feeling a bit more comfortable as a tourist guide and surprised how excited and easy to amaze Dorian was. He tasted ice cream and potato chips, some soft drink that made him do weird faces and learned some words in Spanish.

The sun was almost hiding when, once again, Dorian was too hungry that his stomach began with noises and pain. Both of them entering a restaurant so he could remove the hat and the sunglasses and have a pleasant meal without the accessories.

The waitress left the menu and, smiling softly to Aaron, told them she would come back sooner. Dorian was going to ask something, but Allen interrupted quickly.

“You asked many things, now I should ask something,” Dorian said it was fair then. “Why do you suffer so much from hunger? It has something to do with you being a mermaid or merman or whatever you are?”

“All this is new for me too.” He answered taking some of the breadsticks to nib it a bit. “I think is very tired to use the legs, and talk. As a mermaid, these days are only to eat, rest and mate. Very few go catch fishes because we have enough by these dates.” He sighed, tired.

Allen found it somehow reasonable. It wasn’t the same to swim with a fishtail and do nothing at all that has to do all this.

“What do you want to eat, by the way? Maybe some shrimps?”

Dorian didn’t look so happy and even faked a peal of small laughter, something he saw around with a couple that was joking around.

“I eat fish and all that every day. Ask me something else.”

“Ask me? You want me to choose for you?”

“Yes, you know better your land animals.” He read the menu quickly. “Hamburger? Pizza? What’s that sushi thing you said before? What kind of animal do you need to kill to have bacon? And, do they cook it here? I like it cooked.”

Allen couldn’t hide a small laugh at this, making Dorian smile. He accepted this new mission of asking something new for Dorian, and maybe explain to him a bit better what was a cow or a pig, showing some pictures with his phone.

It wasn’t till later when the waitress came back to take their order, that Dorian needed to make the question he couldn’t do before.

“Why does she smile to you so much?”

“She is just flirting.” Dorian’s expression was enough to let him know the future question. “She kind of wants my attention because she may think I’m handsome or something.”

“But why?”

“How do you mermaids look for a couple to mate?”

“We show off our tails and dance around, fast as we can. But I had never done that. I don’t like the idea of mating with a female.” He showed his tongue and closed his eyes as an exaggerated expression of disgust.

“So, mermaids can choose to mate with someone of their same-sex?” Dorian nodded. “Well, that’s something new to know. Anyway, here you can flirt with someone and not necessarily want to have sex, maybe just want to date and know that person, if you see that they flirt you back.”

“Are you going to flirt her back?” Allen said no with the head and his face, in a way that even Dorian could understand. “Why not? Don’t you think she is pretty or interesting?”

“She may be pretty, but not my type.” Again, at this point, Allen could read easily to Dorian. “It means, that… you know… well, you don’t.” he chuckled trying to explain. “If someone has many things that you find interesting or attractive, they are your type.”

Dorian nodded as he understood, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he was thinking in all this and trying to make sense. Being only interrupted by the waitress that had some of their drink.

“Hey.” He smiled at her before going away. “You are pretty but you are not totally his…”

“Dorian!”

Allen pulled him under the table and placed his finger over his own lips to let him know to shut up. Dorian’s eyes opened widely and a pinkish blush appeared on his face, but even the waitress could notice a bit of blue on them.

“Perdona, ignóralo por un momento.”

They were lucky as the waitress didn’t know enough English to follow Dorian’s word smoothly. Smiling only because understood the pretty part. But it was the merman who had a smile on his face and couldn’t look directly to Allen.

“Don’t say those things, Dorian.” He explained. “She doesn’t know that I know about the flirt and it isn’t necessary.” But he realised this expression over Dorian as if was a teenager in love or with a crush of some kind with an artist. “What?”

Dorian didn’t understand either why Allen was so calm about.

“What does it mean? The thing you did with the finger in your mouth?”

“This?” Allen repeated it, having the same answer of blush and shyness from Dorian. “Something tells me it doesn’t mean the same then you think. It means something like ‘be silent’ or ‘shut up’”

“Oh… sorry then!” Dorian now show his embarrassment eating more bread before drinking his lemonade. “Why all the drinks burn?!”

Aaron chuckled but he still curious about it, asking once again what it meant. Dorian looked like didn’t want to talk about it, and Allen wasn’t there to push anyone to do anything they didn’t want to do. He just smiled and decided not to say anything and changing a bit the topic about Dorian and his new clothes and how much the change from tail to legs hurt, discovering that it was very painful and that’s why maybe he couldn’t concentrate to swim.

But as they had a bit of silence, mostly Allen answering a message from his friend asking about this mermaid on his house, Dorian decided to ask more.

“Aaron? Am I pretty?”

The man turned to look at him. He couldn’t lie to himself and saw it as an innocent question.

“Yeah, you are cute. Some people will say you are handsome.”

“Do you think I’m handsome then?” he smiled widely when Allen nodded. “It’s because… I don’t know about flirting and maybe is a waste of time.” Dorian quickly held his hand and his eyes shined. “But I think you are very handsome and you are my type, I think I knew it since moons before, a little after I met you.”

Aaron looked at him with big eyes, surprised by how this man, who showed to be clumsy and innocent, suddenly decided to be that bold. Or maybe, as he said, flirt would be a waste of time and he needed to say something quickly about how he felt. Aaron winked confused and before he could say something, the waitress arrived with a big pizza.

Their hands needed to separate for the dishes and everything. The human-looking at the merman, but he was just more interested in what his nose was finding and, when the waitress went away, he didn’t wait to try to take part of it, burning himself.

“Be careful.” Said Allen, waking up from that weird trance. “Let me help you, and try to blow a bit before bite it, ok?”

By his surprise, almost as if Dorian forgot about what he said, the dinner went smoothly without the need to talk about the topic of flirt or anything. Mostly, answering questions about one and another. Allen was sure of something if this person was lying; he had a big imagination to even explain many details about mermaids and the life under the water.

From simple things like their daily meals to games they use to play with other mermaids and even animals. About the fears of the deep oceans that very few mermaids could visit, and how even some other few mermen could get pregnant just like ‘that fish or animal that has a mouth very large’, as Dorian explained making his mouth like a ‘duck’. Allen laughed and understood he was talking about the sea horses, words that needed more explanations as for Dorian it used another name in his language, but mermaid words weren’t perceptible for humans.

As well, he explained about the full moon, as Allen was curious to know if every month would happen ‘that’ that happened under the sea. Mermaids didn’t mate just for procreation but, as humans, sometimes was for simple pleasure and playfulness. He explained the dances they do and the music they would play. Changing the topic to music and other entertainments, like movies for humans and boats for mermaids, as some examples. Even jokes that Allen couldn’t understand at all but laughed because Dorian’s laughter was too contagious.

* * *

With all this, the time went smoothly and made Allen enjoy more of his time with this new person. They were walking back home and he was still hearing all his stories about those friends he had back on the sea, how one of them wanted to show off his dance and asked him to pass the full moon with him, or that other friend that collected human ‘trash’ to make toys and sometimes pushed fishes to the net of Allen’s friend.

“He told me about it.” he commented, curious knowing that Hank wouldn’t lie to him about meeting Dorian before. “But I have another question. You said that you speak your language, a different sound frequency and all that, but as well can speak… ‘human’. But we speak many languages, you know? Why did you know English or French?”

“I used to live on the ocean, far away from here. People used those languages very often. Their boats had music on it and they would yell on the beach to their friends. So, I get used to it.” Dorian smiled, making Allen know that maybe it was Canada. “Then, one day, I saw a big boat. Really big, I couldn’t see over it. Not small like your friend Hank, where I could jump a bit and hold myself from the edges.”

“And steal my things.” Aaron chuckled.

“Oh, I just take it as a souvenir.” Dorian pointed the tag. “I will give it back, I swear.”

“Yeah, anyway, continue please.”

Allen then realising that Dorian’s face changed a bit, with some sadness but still a soft smile. They both stopped and the young one held his own hands.

“It is sad when you do that.” He said.

“Sorry?” Aaron was confused. “Are you feeling homesick or something? I didn’t mean to.”

“Homesick?”

“When you miss your house or your country… or, I guess, your ocean.”

“No, no, of course, no. I prefer here. I have friends and… and I followed you.”

“You followed me?”

Dorian showed some tears as he kept walking, being followed by Allen, who decided to give some minutes so he could take air and explain himself better.

“You really don’t remember me, do you?” Dorian was crying a bit more as he sat down on a bench on the path. “I’m so easy to be forgotten? Then what’s the reason to even be around…”

Allen sat at his side, this time feeling terrible looking at him crying.

“Listen, Dorian, I swear I don’t remember anything about you. But, I’m pretty sure, if I could, you are not someone easy to forget.” He looked for the tissue, the one he most of the time had on him, and give it to Dorian. “Believe me, you are quite different than other people.”

“I’m not even human.”

“I know, I know, but you know what I mean.” Allen sighed, coming close to place his hand on his shoulder. “Just tell me, when we met before? Because meeting a mermaid doesn’t sound like something that anyone could forget.”

Dorian took some air and Allen waited patiently till he could talk. He explained about this big boat and how took his attention mostly because of the size and the people that were on it. He followed them day and night, curious of their manners.

And that’s how he heard for the first time to this man who laughed with a soft tune but hard enough to be heard, and who talk with such energy that anyone would follow him. Dorian didn’t see his face often, as the only time he would see the ocean on the edge of the boat, the merman would need to hide and the water didn’t let him be able to find who this person was. He was fascinated and felt happiness in all his body when he heard his voice and when he knew was looking at the ocean. Even if this man on the ship didn’t know about the existence of the merman, Dorian felt it was a way to visit and talk with him, making him special.

“Of course, you don’t remember that.” Dorian chuckled with sadness. “But then, you saw me. Or at least I thought you did, maybe you were just thinking as you were looking at the ocean.”

“That’s what I should remember?”

“No, but what happened later. I don’t know how long you were on that boat, I followed you and those other people always. And one day with a hard storm, you fell down to the ocean.” Allen looked surprised at this. “You had something on your leg, and I freaked out to be honest because you couldn’t swim and I shouldn’t come close.”

“It was a chain.” Allen explained. “It got stuck on me and I fell because of the wet floor and… well, hard to explain, but I fell with it on the leg.”

“That would explain why it was so heavy.” Dorian smiled. “But then I say ‘fuck it’, as humans say, and I tried to help you. I’m sorry, I was really scared hearing the thunder and the waves, the other men were screaming and I didn’t understand. So, I forgot you needed air until later.”

“I kind of remember that. I never understood how I took some air before keep going down.” Aaron lay on the bench, looking at the sky that was having a red colour as the night was coming closer. “Then you saved me. Well… I just remember fall and be scared to die.”

The merman didn’t look so happy with that answer as he lay on the bench to copy what Aaron was doing. But he felt the hand of this man on his shoulder and how he was dragged on a simple hug.

“Thank you.” He continued. “Thank you, Dorian.” His hands moved to Dorian shoulders to show a real smile. “I maybe don’t remember you totally, but I do believe you.”

The soft smile came back to Dorian before having another one of his strong hugs. Allen chuckled before hearing what could be his stomach asking for more food.

“Dorian, you are hungry again.”

“Am I?” he asked curiously. “How do you know?”

Aaron began to walk alongside him.

“You never pay attention to those sounds on your stomach?” Dorian shook his head. “Well, that explains a lot. Don’t worry, I will make you a sandwich at home.”

“With bacon.”

“Yeah. Lot of it.”

As he promised, Dorian was already eating with a box of juice at his side, while Allen went to talk on the balcony with Hank, obviously using Spanish so the merman couldn’t hear their phone call. He explained everything, still being surprised and astonished, time to time smoking his cigarette. A bad habit he had but he needed the nicotine that night.

Explaining not just that day, or the weird details on Dorian’s body, like his eyes or his skin or his surprising hunger, but of course, what happened back in the days. Hank, surprised as he was, didn’t wait to use the so waited ‘I told you’ when Aaron admitted he wasn’t sure.

“I’m not saying he is a mermaid.” He answered to the laughter of his friend. “Maybe just a lot of imagination? I don’t know… shit, it is weird. From all the people here, only you know about what happened and, unlike him, that moment when I took the air with such detail.”

“I’m telling you, kid. Just be careful he eats you.” He laughed. “Hey, just make me a favour. Ask him why mermaids used to kill sailors.”

“You just want to scare me. He prefers bacon and orange juice than my flesh and blood, man.” Aaron chuckled before looking at Dorian coming close to the balcony’s door. “Anyway, see you later.”

“Ask him about the sailors!”

“Shut up. Goodnight.”

The merman went outside when Allen hanged up and smiled to him, still smoking, which made Dorian made a disgusted face and keep his distance.

“Aaron? Can I take a bath?”

“Of course, go ahead… or do you mean you will stay there for hours?” Dorian nodded. “Fine.”

He didn’t wait any longer to run back to the house, leaving his clothes everywhere as he was removing them to go inside the bath directly.

Later that night, after placing some pillows and blankets on the sofa for the guest, and taking care of the clothes on the floor, Allen was already lying on the bed with his glasses reading a book. Some of his few ways to relax, after that whole day having everything he had. And still being surprised when Dorian arrived naked and wet from the bathroom. He now needed to explain to him about towels and human modesty, giving him a pyjama to wear.

Once again, Dorian left the bathroom, now with clothes and dry, going directly to lay on the bed, placing his arms under his body and closing his eyes. Allen closed the book and look at him as he was waiting for something from either side.

“Dorian?”

“Yes?”

“Tomorrow I have to work and I would like to sleep in my bed.”

“Ok.” Dorian pat his shoulder. “You can stay.”

Allen sighed, trying to hide a bit of his smile at this answer. He didn’t mind then, leaving the book at the night table at his side and turning the lamp off.


	3. Old songs and myths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff and you can see it here + my explanation of mermaids??? something like that.

_**That night,** like many others, Aaron fell asleep with the sound of the sea_, that’s why he loved to have the window open on his bedroom. Every night the waves would make him sleep and then, in the morning, the sound of boats and people beginning their business with the ocean would wake him up before even his alarm sounded.

But that night and morning were not the same because of a slight difference. At night, not being used to have anyone else on the same house or even bed, he could hear Dorian waking up to drink some water or eat something and go back to sleep. Later he would find out that this young man, knowing that the owner of the house was awake, sang a bit so he could go back to sleep without a problem. So, it wasn’t that bad as he felt better rested. And in the morning, he woke up, once again, with the sound of people and the boats. And having a stranger body over his own.

Aaron tried to don’t move too fast and made Dorian fall, he was holding himself from his shirt, over his back, as if it was some kind of baby monkey on their mother. At least that was Allen’s example on his own head. Slowly rolling to make Dorian’s body fell on the bed, Allen moved to remove the blankets from his body. But all this was useless as the merman just stood up a bit, making him think he was awake, and fall on his chest to keep sleeping holding his clothes. Allen sighed tired and, with the new silence, he could hear a weird noise coming from Dorian. It was a kind of chirp or a small hiccup and the sound of his tongue licking his own lips. Maybe, he thought, it was thirsty as any sea creature would be without being on the water for so long.

Once again, trying his best, Aaron stood up leaving Dorian’s body on the bed and covering him so the breeze from outside didn’t bother him. With this success in the morning, he moved directly to take a shower.

But as he was trying to think mostly on the cold water hitting him, a habit to have a freezing shower in the morning, as well, he was thinking about all that happened the last day. Somehow it was a weird feeling, as he already processed and didn’t mind but, at the same time, was out of his world. And Dorian didn’t even show him much about the fact he was a mermaid. But truly, for Allen was more than enough having back the memory of years before.

As he turned off the faucet and began to dry himself, finally his alarm began to sound. It surprised him, but even more the scream from Dorian who wasn’t used to that. Allen quickly took his bathrobe to cover himself and ran out of the bathroom, just to see the exact moment Dorian threw his alarm to the floor.

“Fuck!” he said loudly as his walk stop, seeing the pieces of the shark everywhere.

“I’m sorry! It scared me!” the young man lay on the bed hugging a pillow to cover his face. “Sorry, Aaron, I’m really a mess.”

The young mermaid didn’t want to see the sudden anger on the face of this man, he saw it once and that was enough. Big was his surprise when a hand patted his head softly and Allen sat at the corner of the bed. He didn’t look that angry now and was just looking at the pieces of ceramic on the floor.

“It’s fine, I can buy another one.” He explained. “It was a gift from my friend, Hank Anderson. The first day I worked with him he gave it to me.”

Dorian was still worried but sat down to then give him a soft hug, one that Aaron accepted with one hand on his waist, mostly so he didn’t fell from the bed.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

Allen chuckled at this.

“Later I will explain to you when to use that phrase, but… don’t worry, really. Just be careful and go to the other side of the bed. I will clean when I finish dressing up.”

“Ok.”

Dorian kept the hug some more minutes, but Aaron didn’t mind at all this time. He liked the soft touch of this skin and kept hearing those noises he made as in the morning. Allen chuckled when the merman moved a bit to look at his face.

“What are those sounds you make? You sound like a bunny or something.”

“A bunny?”

“I will show you one later.” Allen nodded. “Something tells me you will like them. But, the noises?”

“Oh… I need to pee.” Dorian said quickly, showing some pink and blue blush.

But before he left Allen’s hug, his lips moved quickly to kiss his cheek and then jumped out of there. Aaron didn’t know how to react at this, but couldn’t hide his smile.

Later, after cleaning and ready to make breakfast, this time knowing that Dorian needed more bacon and three eggs, Allen was on the kitchen when the guest arrived to sit on the kitchen island, waiting for some fuel.

“So, mermaids are that secretive, right?” he asked while the sound of the eggs on the pan began to fill the kitchen. “Why then should I tell you everything?” Dorian looked worried, enough to make Allen feel a bit bad about it. “I’m just kidding, I will keep showing you the human ways to live. Just, not after 2 p.m.”

“Why not?”

The homeowner placed a dish with the eggs, bacon and bread to Dorian, as his mandatory glass of orange and the box at one side. Dorian looked much better now that could eat something. For Allen, himself, a simple magdalene and coffee, like every other normal morning, it was enough.

“I work. I’m a cooker on a café downtown. You can visit me if you wish, later. But you will have free time to do whatever you want.”

“I want to go back to the sea.” Dorian said looking at the window. “Just for a bit.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m scared…”

Allen left his coffee at one side to look at this man, who was already filling his mouth with food before showing a bit of sadness.

“Why? It is your house, isn’t it?”

“Yeah but… I don’t like there’s a lot of people on the beach.” Dorian explained. “I don’t want them to see me naked or just swimming. And the shore is too far away from my house. In this stupid form, I just can handle my air for so long, I can’t totally breath underwater as I normally do.”

“Stupid form? Excuse me, I have that form…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it in that way. You are handsome, don’t worry. Your form is perfect.”

Allen chuckled still with his breakfast.

“Ok, but I had seen you naked. I thought you didn’t mind.”

“But is you. I choose to show my body to you, not to them.”

“That’s… well, that has sense.” Aaron smiled before drinking his coffee and thinking in a solution for Dorian’s problem about it. “I believe my friend can help. He sometimes makes tours with tourists and such so he knows around on the ocean, Hank will not mind if I ask him. He owes me one.”

“Really?” Dorian smiled widely. “Great! I want to see my friends and tell them about yesterday and about the pizza we ate. They had tried to talk with me, but I told them to shut up because I don’t want others to know about me being here or wake you up.”

“I can’t hear them, Dorian.”

“Right.” He quickly jumped from the chair to move to the balcony. “Let me tell them about the visit before I forget. They may be waiting around.”

Curious by this, Allen followed him to hear those weird sounds. Small chirps, squeeze and high sounds that couldn’t understand at all. Especially looking at how Dorian, kneeling down between the bars, was still with the mouth open.

Allen came close to look at the ocean and used the bar to lay his arm.

“You are going to fall!” Dorian said quickly pulling his clothes.

“What? No. That’s why you are like this?” he chuckled giving his hand. “Come here, there’s nothing to fear about it.”

Dorian stood up, scared, holding his hand strong enough to make Allen know about it. He was easily weak in comparison with the ex-navy. He came closer to the house owner to look under. It was the third floor, under them was another small apartment and a store. Dorian bent down a bit to look but felt the grip around his waist from Allen’s hand.

“It is safe, but without doing that.” The man pulled him closer to his body. “See? Nothing happens. Maybe you can call your friends better in this way than being on your knees.”

The young man nodded as he kept making those weird noises. Not realising that Aaron was looking at him and how his eyes changed to a deep blueish purple colour, how his skin kept chinning under that white shirt that was semi-open. But mostly, and didn’t want to think about it now, just admiring how beautiful and interesting of a creature Dorian was.

Both left the balcony, Dorian explaining that his friends would wait for him later on their play zone, a part of the ocean where they would watch the city from time to time. Allen then asked how long had they watch the city or how much he knew about the humans.

“Not much. We began to watch the people around because I was looking for you. Later I found out you came mostly at night to swim. But my friends liked the sounds of the city.”

“Why they don’t come?”

“Maybe next time I will tell them.” Dorian smile taking his sit to keep eating breakfast.

“My house is your house, and your friend’s house. Wait, they are just like two, right?”

“Yes and I can’t tell you their names, you wouldn’t understand. I will tell them to choose a name to be easier. Oh, I will teach them so many things before they come!” Dorian smile made Allen smile as well, feeling as excited as him. “Clothes, food that isn’t just fishes, those funny drinks that make people feel dizzy, these others that burn but are so good. Eggs and bacon! Even about beds and baths and toilets.”

“You didn’t know how to use a toilet?”

“I learnt when I figured it out how to use it.”

“Wait…”

“Don’t worry, I just peed.”

“Oh…”

“The flowers under your balcony are sure happy about it.”

Allen almost choked with his coffee, looking with surprise to Dorian, but he wasn’t laughing but showing a light smile and some of his blush. Aaron finally just laughed about it and finished his breakfast, not wanting to take some topics back and thinking more about what to show him that day before work.

After the breakfast and knowing more about those weird mermaid matters and the toilets, Allen decided to take Dorian to the market of the town. It wasn’t as big as other markets Allen knew, but for the merman, it was beautiful and amazing enough to be in awe with the construction and the decorations inside.

And they were lucky Dorian loved to eat and taste new things, and that Aaron had enough stomach as well. Every shop wanted to give to taste something to the pretty tourist that Allen brought for some days, from new fruits that made Dorian buy more from others that he needed to hide to throw part of it on Allen’s hand on a tissue paper, who in the beginning didn’t like the idea, but was better than seeing Dorian spitting it out to the floor. As well, he could see the meat of different animals and wanted to taste them all. Something that Allen promised for later because his insistence in eating it raw in front of the sellers wasn’t either the best ideas he could have.

By the time they spend more minutes on the market, Dorian was already saying some basic stuff in the native language, imitating much better their accent than Allen did even now after living months there. But he didn’t mind, in fact, his smile was bigger every time he heard Dorian speaking those words without problem, making face expressions because the sweetness, sourness or spiciness of the food or the sounds of surprise because the texture of the fruits, vegetables and the bubbles on the air a kid was blowing outside the market as he was waiting for his mother.

Thanks to this, Dorian was blowing the bubbles as well, having to learn how hard or soft to do so thanks to the human who was at his side. As they walked out of the market, now with the groceries for dinner, the young merman could observe other people on the streets. Old people, kids with their pets, some others playing around, couples holding hand and some young girls looking at him and giggling. Dorian smiled back to them, making them blush.

“Aaron, those girls look very happy because I smile at them.”

“They may think you are handsome.” Allen said with a chuckle.

“Oh, I see.” He came closer as Allen didn’t stop his walk. “By the way, those others, they are holding hands. Why would you do that?”

“The couples? Because they love each other, I want to imagine.”

“But it is dangerous. What if something happens? You can’t run with someone holding your hand.”

“Dorian, here there’s no sharks or whatever that are on the ocean that can attack you. So, there are things that aren’t that useful or other animals do, maybe, I don’t know, but they feel nice.”

“Holding hands feels nice?”

“Physical contact with someone you love. Hugs, kisses, holding hands, this and that.”

“This and that?”

“More examples, I meant.”

“I see… that’s interesting. Thank you.”

Allen nodded to let him know there was no problem about it as they kept walking home to leave the groceries and then begin their walk to Hank’s house, a small cottage close to the sea.

He explained that, like him, Hank left his busy life from Detroit to go to Spain, buy a small house and a boat to fish time to time, and his only companion was this big dog called Sumo. The reason why they were friends, was because they were the few Americans, from the same city, living there. Aaron was explaining this, taking breaks to take some air, while Dorian was looking at him with all the attention of the world. He didn’t expect that, out of anywhere, the young man held his hand to make their fingers cross with each other. Allen stopped for a second to look at him but didn’t mind as they were closer to the path to Hank’s house.

As they came close to the small cottage, Dorian could notice there was this old man he already knew, smoking a pipe sitting on the porch, happy as he waved to them. And, at his feet, this big fluff animal taking a rest. Sumo stood up, finding that his friend Allen wasn’t the only one around.

“Is that a dog?!” Dorian said excitedly.

He already saw some around the city but not as big or fluff like Saint Bernard. The merman was ready to run to hold him and pet him, but Aaron was fast enough to hold him back.

“Be careful, you are new to him.”

“But you said Sumo is a good boy.”

“Yes, but doesn’t know you yet.”

“So, he is good only with those who know?” Dorian pouted. “He reminds me of my friend. He is an… asshole? Unless he knows you.”

Allen chuckled at this and kept walking, being sure that Dorian was at his side when the dog came close to sniff them around. He was too old to even try to fight, but after a small groan, he was the one asking for pets to the young man. Dorian was now on his knees, excited to hold his fur and touch, for the first time, a land animal. He didn’t even realise when the older man came closer as to give his hand.

“Hey, man, he is Dorian. Dorian? He is my friend Hank, the one with the boat.”

“Of course, he is!” the merman tried to hold the dog on his arms, but it was too heavy. Still, he did it and gave one of his hands. “Hank, I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

“Oh, really?” the old man answered, mostly surprised to look his dog all calm and happy being in the arms of this young man. “I must say the same, Dorian. This guy over here told me about you and who you are.”

The weight of the dog was enough so Dorian let him go and clean a bit his clothes as they now had some fur over it. He smiled widely and didn’t wait to now hug Hank.

“Aaron shouldn’t do that… but I will forgive him because it’s you.” He was now a bit angry looking at Allen. “Did you told to anyone else about me being a mermaid?”

“No, never. Just because this man is crazy enough to believe so.”

“I’m telling you. This guy had helped me all this year with the fishing!”

“It wasn’t just me.” Dorian said proudly. “My friends do it too. It was just a small play between us, but one of them thought was a good idea to help you. He says that he can see your house from the sea and he likes this thing.” He pointed to Sumo. “I finally can tell him he is so cute.”

The old man looked happy with say answer and not just that, as he quickly walked close to his house, where he could see the sea. It was one of the few houses close to the beach, even being able to say part of it was his property of some sort. He waved to the sea and yelled a hello.

Allen didn’t know what to say as he hid his face, but Dorian was laughing as the old man came back asking if it was ok.

“I don’t think my friends are around now, and I’m sure just one knows a bit of English. I will tell them later to come and say hello. You are a cute old man.”

The captain chuckled at this, thinking his friend would take it as something bad, but Hank smiled and patted Allen’s shoulder a bit too hard.

“I like your friend. He is a pretty handsome mermaid, isn’t he?” he came closer to look at Dorian’s eyes. “That’s such a blue! Beautiful!”

Dorian looked surprised, showing his distinctive blush.

“I’m sorry, are you flirting?” he asked showing that he felt uncomfortable. “I don’t want anything like that with you!”

Now was the old man surprised, and Allen worried about it. But he knew why exactly.

“No, Dorian, he isn’t flirting.” He explained finally. “He is giving you a compliment. He isn’t doing anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry if you felt like that.” Hank said apologizing, even his face showed it.

Dorian nodded with a smile, now feeling ashamed but quickly tried to fix it.

“Well, I think you are a handsome man, Hank, even if you are quite old.”

Hank didn’t hide his laughter while Aaron was with the eyes quite open. He may need to explain to him how a complimenting work later.

“Anyway, I need to go to work. I hope it doesn’t mess up much of your time, man.”

“Don’t worry. I will be on a boat with a pretty merman and I may know others. Never in my life I would believe so.”

Finally, after a whole day with an easily excited mermaid, Aaron saw someone as happy about this. Hank and Dorian said goodbye as the young man went the way he arrived, not before hearing to Dorian saying that he was hungry to his new caretaker.

* * *

A normal day on the work, but even so Allen was thinking time to time about what he should show to Dorian or what he will do after all this. If all this was correct, the next day was going to be the last one for them to be together. Thinking in all this made him realise that as well this merman was alluring in some way, to the point that he was amazed how much was thinking of him. But he needed to work on the kitchen, and only being interrupted by his boss.

“Hey, Aaron.” the older woman smiled as she entered the kitchen. “Tienes visitas.”

“Visits? Who?” he answered in the native language of the woman.

“It's a handsome young man, Dorian? Your friend you told me it's on holidays?”

“Oh, yeah…”

“He isn't your friend, you devil.” Allen's face was now as an interrogation to the woman. “That smile you did. Hey, not judging here. My granddaughter has a pretty girlfriend.”

“No, wait, he isn't my boyfriend.”

“Not yet.”

Allen laughed knowing he couldn't say anything to his boss. He just removed the apron and came close to the door.

“We are… working on that. So, anyway, I didn't take my lunch break and…”

“Did you see the hour? There's enough food to any client before we close. Go ahead, that guy doesn't look so happy alone, or at least without his handsome man.”

The nervous laughter came back as the chef of the small cafe was going out towards the bar. From there he could see the small business that did well anyway, and, on one table, Dorian was sitting with a box wrapped as a gift with a beautiful pink ribbon.

Just looking at Dorian’s excitement to see him made Allen smile as well. He remembered a puppy he had back in Detroit that was always happily waiting for him at the door after work.

“Hello there, fish.”

“I’m not a fish!”

“Sorry.” Allen chuckled as he sat down and played a bit with the ribbon.

“Isn’t cute?” Dorian smiled as he fixed the box. “I really like this colour. It is so bright and happy.”

“It is. So, did Hank give you this?”

“Oh, no.” the young merman pushed it a bit to give it to the man in front of him. “It is for you.”

One of his eyebrows lifted up with this. Allen wasn’t waiting for a gift and much less wrapped with that kind of colour, but of course, it was Dorian who chose it for sure. He said thanks none less and opened it, trying to don’t break the ribbon and give it to the merman, who was happy for it.

Inside it was a box with a picture of what was in it; an alarm clock with an almost realistic shark swimming around a bank of colourful fishes. Allen liked it and said thanks with a smile on his face as he placed the gift inside the box again.

“It is because I broke yours.” Dorian explained; a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it was very noisy. The sounds here aren’t like in the ocean.”

“Don’t worry, and I really liked this one.”

“And, Hank said that because he bought it, then it is like the other one, a gift from him. So, both of us give you this gift.”

Allen nodded, it had sense and he said thank you once again.

“How was your day?” he asked looking that Dorian was tired, but still happy to share it with him.

“It was so amazing. I went swimming with my friends and all of them met Hank for the first time and it was very funny because Hank laughed like a crazy man. I think we broke him.” Allen chuckled at this. “Oh, and I gave them human food because Hank made me some grilled sandwich but I didn’t eat them all.”

“Really? How many did he cook?”

“Ten.” Allen was surprised. “I didn’t eat ten. Just four.”

“Darling, your stomach is big.”

Dorian smiled at these words. Before he could say anything, Allen’s boss arrived with a slice of vanilla cake that was covered in strawberry’s jam and the same fruits with cream.

“De la casa, Aaron, no te preocupes.”

The woman left and Dorian didn’t wait much longer to stick his finger to take one of the fruits and taste it, making such sound that Allen couldn’t hide a bit of redness on his cheeks.

“She said something about a house?”

“Yeah, she means we don’t have to pay. She is my boss, by the way.”

“Hank says free food is much tastier.” Dorian finally tore a piece of cake to eat it with his fingers and smile widely. “Maybe is true. This is so good.”

Allen just laughed and gave him a fork, but even so Dorian would use time to time his fingers to finish the cake. It wasn’t only for him, and this time Aaron couldn’t say no to eat more, as he loved too much the sweet flavour and the sugar to don’t eat it as well.

The whole conversation was about what Dorian did on the sea and how his friends were now curious about this world that he was discovering. But also, he was more than curious to know about Allen’s work behind doors and, after finishing the cake, he could have a small tour to the kitchen. Like before on the market, the smells and tastes around made Dorian feel happier than before and excited about all these new things he could learn and tell about to his friends. And indeed, he was amazed at this thing called whipped cream that was on a can and could consume directly from it.

It was late when both of them left the restaurant after saying goodbye to the boss, who whispered at Allen about having next day free, and their way back home was mostly in silence as Dorian was looking at the sea and smiling, still showing some kind of sadness that Aaron didn’t know how to deal with. He knew what it was to miss someone but he knew that Dorian would meet his friends next night as he came back to be a creature of the sea and not the land. That made him think that maybe, he couldn’t explain why, he would miss deeply to Dorian.

Aaron thought about it and how he would say goodbye to him. He wasn’t used to falling so easily into a friendship with someone else, much less someone ‘annoying’ like Dorian that in the end was fun to talk and be with. That’s why he had all day a question he didn’t know if he could do, but maybe it was a good time now that Dorian finished with his ‘nocturnal’ bath.

“I’m dry and with pyjamas.” He said as a joke before jumping to the bed and hug the pillow. “Did you finish reading?”

Allen nodded as he took his glasses off and waited some seconds.

“Can I ask you something and you will answer me now?”

“It depends on what you ask.”

“Well, I wanted to know about mermaids’ songs.” Dorian nodded with a smile. “Do you have something to make others fall for you?”

“You are as curious as Hank for the old stories, do you?” he chuckled before sitting up and be somehow in front of Allen. “Mermaid do have some kind of song to make a man fall in love with them and even be ready to mate. There is a legend in our history, that mixes with yours.”

Aaron didn’t want the whole story, but it was something interesting to hear, so he closed the book and put the attention on the young man in front of him.

“We don’t know why but merman began to die and there weren’t many to keep having children, so the mermaids, observing the humans and how silly they were as they were discovering the sea, decided they could be perfect to kidnap. So, they, only females, learnt how to sing a lost song so beautiful and full of love that the Mariners would fall, literally, to their arms.”

“That sounds a bit creepy.”

“Yeah, it does, and much more when you know that old mermaids were monsters. But because they began to mate with humans, and not just any human, handsome ones, that’s how mermaids like me appear. More human than fishes.” He shuddered. “That’s why we become humans every full moon, the mating with humans made us like this.”

The Captain’s question was half answered with that. He almost believed that Dorian used some kind of song over him and that’s why he was feeling like this. Aaron decided not to ask more about it, feeling a bit like an idiot, but was now Dorian who lied down at his side and looked at him with that kind of melancholy.

“Can I ask you a question?” the merman was now taking the word. Allen nodded. “Are you going to visit me when I’m in the ocean again?”

“Yeah, of course. I will not stop swimming and, now that Hanks knows, we may go around time to time.” Dorian smiled at this. “You really want to go back to the sea, right? You miss your friends.”

The young man’s eyes were surprised and full of sadness.

“No. I do miss them but…” he sighed hiding his face. “I will miss you more. I will miss all this world, even if is tired to use two legs and talk like this. I’m glad I can come back every month. And even so, three days are so few time and human’s lives are so short.”

“So short? How old are you?”

“How old do you think I’m?”

“You look like maybe twenty-five? A human of that age.”

“That’s half my age.” Dorian smiled. “But mermaids don’t age as you do.”

“Wait, you are telling me you are older than me?” Dorian laughed at his surprise. “I hope to be as handsome as you are when I’m your age.”

Dorian blushed and sat down with a smile.

“You will be, don’t worry.” But he was back to his sadness looking at the open window, staying like this some seconds. “So, may I come back every month to visit you?”

Aaron sat straight to use his knees to support his arms. He doubted a second, always having control of his feelings and knowing what he wanted and needed, this time was totally contrary. And he just didn’t care he fell so easily and fast as one of those ‘non-senseless’ movies.

“Fuck this.” Aaron muttered angrily to himself before his hand moved to hold Dorian’s and calm down a bit to talk. “I will visit you every time I can and you can come back every month. There will always be a bed for you here.”

“And orange juice?”

Allen chuckled and nodded.

“Of course, I will buy even six boxes and, when possible, some real oranges.”

“Thank you, Aaron.”

The merman gave a light jump to fall on his arms and give a tender hug, while the human accepted holding him close and realising, he was hearing again those small noises Dorian did, he just chuckled and closed his eyes for a second.

“You need to tell me what’s that.” He said feeling Dorian’s lips close to his cheek.

The merman stood up, just to be in front of his face, not leaving their bodies to move apart and looking at his lips. His bicolour blushed was showing off and he threw a simple sigh.

“We can’t just sing, you know? We make different noises to express different things. But I’m not sure how to express this in your language.” He bit his lower lip, trying to don’t look at him. “I did it once but I think I did it wrong and I scared you. And also, I fell unconscious because I was tired.”

Allen made a soft smirk, his hand moved to Dorian’s upper back and went to caress his cheeks. He came closer to him, slowly to don’t intimidate the young man. Well, he wasn’t that young as he looked like. Both let their lips touch on a soft kiss that repeated itself constantly, every time with new liberty to enjoy. Dorian let his sounds appear and caress the marked featured on this man’s face, while Allen let his arm held him close and let his hand touch the body of this creature.

“No, no.” Dorian left his lips as he felt said touch on his knees.

“No? What you mean?”

“I don’t want to mate. Not yet.”

“Oh! No, I just…” Allen chuckled. “I wasn’t going to do anything, I swear. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and… not yet?” he looked surprised at this man.

Dorian just smiled and came close to cuddle on his chest, making Aaron forget about it and just caress his hair.

“We should sleep now. I’m tired.”

“Yes, you are right, Dorian.” Allen turned the lamp off before lying without removing the merman from his chest. “Goodnight.”

“Do you need me to sing to you?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.”


	4. See you in a month

_**The next morning** , Captain Allen felt as he slept more than he should_, maybe the habit from waking up so early from years on the past with the navy, but maybe because the merman didn't let him wake up to his normal hours. He wasn’t around, but Allen could hear him outside the room.

After cleaning up his face, realising he would need to shave sooner or later, and changing to a simple superhero shirt and jeans, Aaron left his room to feel on his nostrils the coffee and eggs. Dorian was cooking, slowly and visibly trying to don't be close to the pan.

“Morning!” he said with a big smile turning around. “Who's that man made of iron?”

“It's Iron Man, you, cute fish.” Allen chuckled. “It's a superhero, old comics and movies. Anyway, looks like you decided to play chef?”

“I think I learnt enough… I'm still afraid of this hot oil.” he came close with a dish full of scrambled eggs and some bacon. “I couldn't do it right the first three times. Sorry. And, may I ask you a favour?” Allen nodded. “Can you make it with the ball? It keeps popping! And I really like it.”

Aaron smiled at this with a simple yes and came close to Dorian, kissing his cheek and taking the apron from him. The merman rubbed his face on his and laughed at the not visibly bear but feeling that would appear.

After making the last eggs for Dorian, they both sat down to begin their breakfast, knowing now that this merman could indeed cook at least scrambled eggs. Even if he finished them all trying to do so.

“What do you want to do today, Dorian?”

The young man looked at Aaron, who was enjoying his second cup of coffee and finishing his toast. He smiled softly and showed the blush on his cheeks.

“I could spend all day with you just here, in bed. I don't mind.” he sighed.

The human held his hand to kiss it and keep the silence around for a while. Both of them not being able to look at each other.

“I was thinking, I know someone who lives outside the town. He has a small farm.” Aaron explained, now with a smile. “Maybe you would like to meet animals there.”

Dorian's excitement came back with the bright energy of always.

“Yes! That sounds great, Aaron!” he answered holding both of his hands.

The mermaid didn't wait to finish his breakfast and getting ready to change his pyjama, while Aaron needed to have a talk with Hank to be able to use his old truck.

After cooking some snacks and a whole meal for later, this time being Aaron who used the apron, both of them went directly to Hank's home. He wasn't around, but once again Allen could show to Dorian how much he trusts him as he knew where the keys where hiding.

The trip took maybe less than one hour, but the merman didn't mind about it, he didn't even realise it, as he was looking curious outside the window. The many trees, people, cars and animals he could see. Dorian would ask time to time if the farm he could see was the one from Allen’s friend, having a no for an answer most of the time until he saw the open wood gate and the Captain drove there.

Something that Allen could realise now is that thanks to this new person, or merman, on his life, he could see new details he didn’t see before or wasn’t that important to him. From that swing that was on a tree to even the broken window of the barn that looked like a fish with the light and shadows. Dorian saw all this and was excited to see the surprise on Allen’s face, as he was the one learning something instead of being the teacher as he was those days.

The merman waited a bit so Allen opened the door and could be at his side, knowing that some animals needed to know him first. And not all the dogs were like Sumo. That’s why he almost jumped back to the car when two dogs arrived barking at them, with no intentions to calm down, pulling Allen close to his body and holding tight his arm.

“Sit, guys!” their owner arrived and the dogs obeyed, not before groaning to Dorian.

If the dogs scared him, this person scared him as well. He looked older than him, maybe younger than Allen, on the human way anyway. Blond and blue eyes, which had some black circles around as he didn’t sleep much. His face was of not many friends and a visible scar on his forehead.

For a moment, Dorian couldn’t believe this person was a friend of Allen.

“Morning, Daniel.” The captain smiled mostly to be civil. “I told your brother I was going to come today if you don’t mind…”

“Hey, Aaron!” the said Daniel didn’t even answer when someone else arrived from behind.

Dorian was surprised. It looked a lot like the first man that received them, but he looked more relaxed and friendly, even his clothes and the smile. Thanks to this, the merman showed his normal nature and gave a step forward to be at the side of Allen. Daniel just moved his head to say goodbye and went back inside with the dogs, while his twin was giving his hand to Allen and the merman.

“Nice to meet you.” He said quickly. “My name is Dorian.”

“I’m Simon. Sorry for the dogs and my brother. He isn’t in a good mood today.”

“When is he?” Aaron said with a touch of sarcasm that made Simon chuckle.

“You and your brother look alike.”

“I'm glad. After all, we are twins.” Simon chuckled thinking it was a joke.

“Twins?”

“Brothers that born the same day and look alike.” Allen explained.

“That's weird. I'm sorry you need to share a likeness with that other person. He seems very mean.”

Simon didn't know what exactly to say but just nodded with a soft smile. Once again, Allen felt he was the only worried about Dorian's words.

“So, Aaron told me you are going back to your city tonight and wanted to see a farm.” he changed the topic as began to walk. “Follow me then.”

Dorian nodded and fast as he could, held Allen's hand to pull him and walk with him. He didn't mind at all, as their fingers crossed.

The firsts ones were pigs and cows, Simon gave him a fast explanation about this and that but got surprised about questions of their names, how they felt and why not wash them often. Also, Dorian was surprised that his delicious bacon came from that little cute animal. He still wanted bacon.

Later on, he found out about horse and how they were the transport of many for many years in their history. He didn't remember to see some of them but he liked them enough to try to pet it.

“Just be careful with that one.” Simon said. “He likes to bite to those he doesn't know.”

“Aaron? Do you know how to ride these?”

“Simon taught me enough but I hadn't tried in a while.” he smiled at his friend. “I should come next weekend if you and your brother let me.”

“You know you're always welcome, man.”

“Can I learn too? It is hard? Maybe in three days? Or something like that?” Dorian looked worried, like in a hurry.

“Three days? That's not much time… are you going to come back?”

“He lives close, we are thinking he will come every month.” smiled Aaron.

“Where are you from?”

“Canada!”

Simon looked puzzled with this, knowing that wasn't that close.

“He means where you live now.”

“Oh. Aaron let me sleep on his bed.”

“No, no.” Allen interrupted with a soft blush.

“Yes, you do. Last night we were…” Again, Allen quickly made a face that Dorian understood well.

“He lives… he likes his privacy.” finally the ex-Captain explained. “Anyway, Simon, I know you have some bunnies? Dorian wanted to see them.”

The blond nodded as he didn't want to ask more about their privacy. The three of them moved to another barn. Dorian didn't even realise the time he took to look at all the other animals, but the sun was different and sooner or later his stomach would hurt. But his mind didn't focus on it anymore as he could see the small fence inside the barn that had many of those animals. The bunnies were jumping around and eating some vegetables and fruit that Simon left earlier.

Allen felt his hand free when Dorian was already running towards them, scaring some of those. He knelt down and looked at the owner as he wanted to ask something.

“Some of them likes to bite. But they are very calm most of the time.” Simon held one of them in his hand to give it to Dorian. “Go ahead.”

The merman smiled widely to hold a grey little one that was eating something. He couldn't hold his sounds as he began to caress and pet the little animal. Before Aaron came close, Dorian was already inside the fence to sit and let other bunnies coming close.

“They are so cute! I want many of them.”

“Well, sometimes kids come to adopt them.” Simon explained as he stood up and cleaned his hands. “But some of these are already sold to a restaurant.”

“What?”

“Yeah, a restaurant. Do you know? Rabbit meat?”

Saying that Dorian looked surprised was just saying half of what he was feeling. He was scared and angry. His tears showed as he held the bunny on his hands.

“You can't eat them! They are beautiful! They are so cute. Allen?”

“I can't say anything.” he shrugged. “I had tasted it myself and…”

“Why?! They are so cute!” Dorian fell at his side. “Allen, please, adopt them all. I can't have them on the sea.”

Simon looked at Allen, showing some worrisome about this guy who was crying for bunnies.

“Listen, Dorian. I promise you I'll adopt one. But not today.” Allen sighed. “Let's go now, babe, I think we should let the bunnies rest.”

Dorian cleaned his tears and shook his head as he kept petting the animals that came close to him, some looking for the food he was giving them. Allen just sighed and let Simon know he could stay there a bit longer before Dorian decided to go. And it was some minutes before the merman decided that even at that moment, he would like to eat maybe… totally bacon. Never a rabbit.

They said goodbye to Simon before going back to the truck. But before, as Dorian was looking at the beautiful blue sky and the animals, Allen came close to hold his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

“It is small but, did you like it?”

“It was fun. I'm still sad about the bunnies.” Dorian felt Allen's hand on his hips as he was now at his side. “Can I come back in a month to play with them? And the horses?”

“Of course, babe.”

“My name is Dorian, you know that. Why do you call me like that?”

“Well, it is… just a way to call someone that is… special for you.”

“Then I can call you babe too, right?” Allen nodded, both hearing some kind of click behind. “What's that?”

“Hey, you both!”

Dorian and Allen turned to look behind, finally looking at Simon that had one of those instant cameras. He smiled coming close and showing them both pictures.

“You look great together. I just… wanted to take you one.”

“Thank you.”

“It's a nice painting.” Dorian smiled looking at this picture that had them both holding each other. “See you in a month?”

“See you in a month.” Simon chuckled before giving his hand.

The other two climbed the truck and began the engine to go back to the city. Dorian waved to Simon and kept close to the window to look once again those landscapes he would need to say goodbye soon.

* * *

After leaving Simon’s farm, both of them were enjoying the warm sun and the perfect weather with a gentle breeze. Dorian smiled at this under his big hat as he was walking on the grass of the park to find a perfect spot under a tree. After Aaron fixed around with a blanket so they could sit, the merman removed his shoes to touch the green land and feel it. He used Aaron as support while receiving a sandwich to enjoy and some cheese.

“So far, what’s your favourite food?”

“Bacon, I also like a lot the bread and this thing.” Dorian smiled showing to Aaron.

“Tomato.”

“Yes. I still want to taste sushi. I read it is raw fish but with more ingredients.”

Aaron nodded, realising that the mermaid took a pause, a very long one as he sat down to hold his arm. He could sense some heavy feeling on him before saying anything.

“Everything alright?”

“No… I feel so frustrated and tired, also I feel so sad. I want to learn and see so many things, and not just from here but also other cities or lands.”

Allen sighed as he rubbed his back softly.

“I think many humans have that feeling as well. I had travelled a lot and I still want to discover other places.”

Dorian nodded, as he understood but still with sadness. Finally, he shook his head a bit and smiled.

“Let's not talk about sad things. Better tell me about your travelling and what you saw.” Dorian came closer.

The human chuckled and decided to satisfy his curiosity with the details that he still could remember those trips. From other seas and beaches, from mountains and forest. The food and the landscapes and the people he had around. By the time he was describing everything, Dorian already finished his meal and was lying on Aaron’s lap and smiling looking at the sky. He wished he could swim to all those places and find people like Hank who would help him stay. Not like Captain Aaron Allen because, deep in his heart, the merman knew nobody would make him do the same or feel the same way this man did.

It took hours until Dorian asked to go back home, explaining he needed to rest before that night, hiding the fact he just wanted to be on the bed with his lover. And they did. Allen was lying as Dorian came back from the bathroom wearing his pyjamas. The young man stayed serious as he lied on his chest and buried his face there.

Dorian smelled the lotion of this man and the particular essence he had as human. He kept like this some minutes, feeling how Allen caressed his back.

“I wished I could stay longer.” he said with sadness. “Please, visit me as soon as you can.”

“Of course, I will.”

“Don't stop swimming at night. I will come to every moon to see you.”

“Yes, Dorian.”

“And, if you let me, I will sing at you even when you're here.” he turned to point at the window where Allen could see the light of the moon on the water. “I know that place. If I sing hard enough maybe you will hear me.”

Allen chuckled and held him in a hug, kissing his cheek and finally his lips.

“Dorian, I will be waiting for you next month. This isn't a final goodbye.”

“But all those days and nights, I will not be with you as I'm right now.” his thumb caressed his lips. “What if you love someone else who can share the land with you?”

“Right now, I want you, little fish.” both laughed softly at this. “I promise you next month my heart will keep being yours. May I ask the same to you?”

Dorian laughed harder at this as he stood up a bit to look at his green eyes.

“You don't listen, babe. I followed you in the last two years. Why would I change you?”

The man smiled to hug him once again and let their lips keep the kisses, which stayed for more minutes, making the merman make the already known sounds and appeared a soft bicolour blush on his cheeks.

Allen held his chin to give the last kiss.

“Dorian? Are you really going to leave me with the question about the sign I did?” he asked curious and remembering because of the colour on the mermaid.

“The one that means silence on your language?” Allen nodded while Dorian sighed. “I don't know where it comes from but… you make that sign when you want to spend the three nights of the full moon with someone special.”

“That's romantic.”

“It is more than that.” he chuckled before cuddling on his chest. “Remember that's what we could call our mating season.”

“Oh. Right”

Dorian let some silence between them before saying anything, as he wanted to keep that moment in his memory.

“Aaron, I need to rest. Tonight will be tiresome. Please wake me up so we go to the sea before midnight.”

Allen nodded and kissed his forehead as Dorian closed his eyes.


	5. Golden Pink and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone who read this enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may add an extra this week or next.  
> Thank you for comments and kudos!  
> I may begin to post more about this ship, as well more DBH ideas with the time. Feel free to go to my gallery and read some of the already posted work.

_**The warm sensation of the sand** under his feet was something new._ He would normally feel it wet, of course, under the sea. Dorian moved his fingers softly to keep feeling it as the fingers on his hand was caressing Aaron's hand.

The merman closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel how his new lover was looking at him, studying his face and his skin that had this magical glow. When he opened his eyes, Dorian smiled at him.

“I'll come back tomorrow; I swear.” said Aaron as well smiling.

“So many things can happen at day. Please, do it. I'll be waiting.” Allen nodded. “I should get ready now.”

Their hands separated as Dorian began to remove a simple dress he changed before coming to the beach. He placed it inside a backpack that Allen brought so his clothes would stay clean from the sand. Dorian looked around, knowing they were alone so he removed his underwear.

“You may want this.” he removed the necklace with the dog tag to give it to Allen. “It is yours after all.” Aaron nodded at him. “You should go now, babe. I don't think you want to see me like a fish.”

Dorian chuckled softly before feeling Aaron's hands on his shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

“The change is painful, there may be blood. And I need to do it on the water, which maybe it's a bit crazy, don't you think so?”

Aaron was surprised, to then sigh and come close for a kiss.

“In a month, I'll be at the same hour we met. You be careful as well, bunny.”

“I thought I was a fish.”

“No. You're adorable as a bunny.” Allen chuckled.

Dorian smiled before hugging him and kissing his lips once again.

“See you tomorrow night, Aaron Allen.”

“See you, Dorian.”

“Please go.” He said with sadness in his eyes and voice.

The mermaid kept holding his hands as he turned his back to the sea. They knew it wasn't going to be the same, Dorian living on the sea and Allen staying on land, didn't matter how many visits they could do around the month.

That's why Allen decided not to do what Dorian said. As the young man felt the water on his temporary limbs, he heard someone coming from behind. Allen already removed everything but his underwear and was taking off his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to be with you until you transform.”

“But…”

“You said it is painful.” Allen held his hand tight to kiss it. “I'll be there for you then.”

Dorian looked surprised to then smile with a soft nod. They walked towards the water to begin to swim. Allen noticed how easily moved his lover under the water as if it was a bird flying, while Dorian felt excitement like never before as he remembered the first days when he watched Allen swim on that beach months ago and thinking how much they relationship changed to that point.

They arrived in a zone where Allen could stand without a problem but no one else could see. Dorian came close to stand at his side.

“You are a great swimmer.” The man said finally.

“Of course, I'm a mermaid.” he laughed before throw a small moan of pain.

“It is time?” Dorian nodded. “Well, then hold me tight.”

“I don't really know if you want to see or hear me.” Allen smiled to then place his own finger over his lips. “I'll shut up then.”

“I don't mean that, Dorian.” Allen came close to hug him and kiss his lips before intertwine their fingers. “I want to stay with you all full moon, from the beginning till the end. Every month from now on.” he quickly chuckled. “I'm talking about the romantic side only, don't worry. Maybe… later. If you wish.”

“Thanks.” Dorian smiled nodding, moaning again and holding Allen's arms. “Please don't leave me.”

“I will stay here.”

Aaron saw the pain on his face as his legs began to move. It was a weird feeling as he couldn't do anything but keep holding him on his arms. Dorian yelled and began to cry, letting his nails scratch a bit of Aaron's skin.

The breathing was faster, Allen could feel it on his neck as Dorian kept crying. He couldn't imagine how painful it was whatever he was having. Some seconds his eyes saw another liquid travelling from Dorian's neck to his back, dark bluish blood that the ex-navy could touch and see. Later he felt the same on his arms. When Dorian moved a bit backward, he could see the change; some kind of fins appeared on the back of Dorian's arms and a pair of small gills on his neck.

When the merman opened his eyes, his sclera was black and, in a wink, changed to white as normally would be. The water around began to have a black colour as some blood was dispersing, but Allen stayed there holding Dorian until he fell exhausted on his arms.

The young man closed his eyes hearing Allen's heart and stayed there some minutes until he heard something.

“My friends came for me.” he said, looking at Allen who was more than surprised. “I told you, it was painful.”

“You are really a mermaid.”

“Yes, of course.” Dorian blushed. “Can I show you my tail?” Allen nodded as he was speechless.

His eyes couldn't open more as he saw a fishtail appear on the surface. He wanted to see more, from curiosity and to know it wasn't a dream. His hand felt the scales as he pulled up Dorian's body up, an easy task being on the water. And there it was. A golden tail that had a pink and light blue shine under the light of the moon.

“You have a tail!”

“Aaron, now you believe me?” Dorian chuckled. “Under the sun it is pinker. I love it and I hope you too.”

“Of course.” Allen smiled. “I love you, everything on you.”

Dorian looked happier now, turning his head to the sea.

“My friend says I should let you go before the sea gets worse. He is right.”

“Before you go.”

Aaron took the necklace and placed it around Dorian's neck before kissing his cheek.

“I thought it was yours.”

“This is proof that we will see each other again. And you can have a souvenir from me.” he said giving a last kiss and one more on the forehead. “See you tomorrow. Rest tonight and say hello to your friends from me.”

“The same goes for you, Captain Allen. Thanks for everything.”

Their hands kept together as much as they could before Dorian submerged on the water, close to the surface to let his tail show off. Allen followed it with his eyes as much as he could, to then see how Dorian appeared as a shadow, with other two at his side. He waved with both hands.

Aaron didn't wait to swim back to the shore, not stopping at all and standing, tired, in front of the water. He could see still three dots that disappeared immediately as they were waiting to be sure Aaron arrived safely to the land.

He fell on the sand to sit. He was still in shock on what he saw, to then laugh. Allen met a mermaid and didn't know how it was possible, but it was, and he loved it.

Back home, he moved directly to take a small shower, taking his time to relax and see the scratches that Dorian left.

“Such a fighter.” he joked before wearing his pyjama and turning the alarm on his new clock.

It was almost two a.m. and he lied in bed, turning his face to the window where he could hear the waves.

Aaron Allen smiled, the pillow smelled like Dorian and he could close his eyes still having on his memory everything that happened those days. He felt how peaceful his body relax, as a gentle humming invaded his ears, making him sleep and rest.


	6. Seven Moons - Extra

**_The zone_ on that part of the sea wasn’t visited very often;** the tourist and locals didn’t like to swim there because was too far from the shore and the boats will pass over but never stop because there wasn’t much to see or catch. It was the perfect spot for Dorian and his friends to watch humans without being afraid of being spotted.

That’s why he was waiting there, swimming in circles and stopping sometimes to look over the surface. Dorian paid attention to every detail, even in Hank’s home who, every evening or morning, will wave at them even if he couldn’t see them. But he didn’t see anything.

“Dorian!”

“Stop calling him like that. That’s not his name.”

Both brothers were swimming to come close to his friend, who looked a bit exhausted from the constant watching. Dorian smiled, remembering about Daniel and Simon, thinking that maybe his friends were twins as well or just brothers that looked a lot alike. He didn’t know who born first and wasn’t sure if he could ask about it.

“He said he preferred that name; you must call him Dorian too.”

Dorian came close to them; the tall one with black fishtail didn’t look so happy, while the other one with blue fishtail looked excited. They were speaking their language, only being Dorian a foreign word to them but now knew how to pronounce.

“Hello, friends.”

“Dorian! We were worried.” the small one held his shoulders. “Had you eaten something at least?”

“Yes, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?” the black fishtail came close. “You had been here seven moons waiting for that human. You go and swim at night very close to the shore and sing at his window after it. And, where is he? He just came the first night and that’s all.”

“Shut up…” whispered his brother.

“I don’t care, someone needs to make him wake up. That human doesn’t care about you.” Dorian put down his face with those words, while the other friend began to swim away. “I told you, you need to stay with us.” he held his hands. “With me.”

“No.” Dorian smiled. “Aaron will come. Maybe he is busy.”

“Or he found someone else.”

“Maybe he needed to travel.”

“He has been in his room every night. Unless is someone else.”

Dorian felt how his eyes began to itch. Under the sea he couldn’t cry as on land, making his tears grains of salt that sometimes hurt too much. He was going to answer at this, feeling his heart weak and full of sadness. Maybe his friend was right and Aaron didn’t care about him anymore, maybe all those days make him forget.

But both of them could hear the third merman swimming as fast as he could towards them. He was happy and began to yell.

“Hank’s boat is coming! Hank’s boat is coming!”

Dorian’s eyes opened widely as he swam to collapse in a hug with his friend.

“Really?!”

“Yes! Hank’s boat is the only one with the fish drawing under it, remember? I did it.” he smiled. “I heard two voices. One is Hank, the other I don’t know.”

“It must be Aaron!” Dorian swam in circles around his friend to finally stop. “You both need names too! So, they can call you some way.”

“I have a name, thanks.” said the other, not to happy.

“Humans doesn’t hear us and can’t pronounce our words.” the merman held his excited friend. “I have some for you. Would you like John or Simon? I met a nice human with that name.”

“Oh… I don’t know. I don’t want to steal someone else’s name. And John sounds too weird.”

“Well, I have another one I liked. Connor?”

His friend smiled and nodded, happy to this he kissed Dorian’s cheek and swam close to his brother.

“Did you hear? My name is Connor! I’m a merman from the sea!”

“You already have a name!”

“Yes! Now is Connor.” the merman with brown greenish eyes began to swim around excited. “Connor sounds much better. What will be my brother’s name now?”

Dorian came close, with a smirk as he was going to do something as a joke or without caring what would his friend say.

“He doesn’t want to change his name, so… the sound that is the closest from humans to your name would be something like… ‘Nines’. It isn’t a name but you don’t want something better.”

“What? That’s ugly! Give me a real name.”

“No.” Dorian smiled as he could hear a boat coming closer. “And is too late, Nines. Now, hide.”

They swam down to the sand, looking the boat with the fish drawing coming close, making small waves that scared the few fishes. Hank Anderson stopped some distance before arriving at the exact point they were, and they wait patiently till the motor wasn’t any harm.

Dorian felt an excitement on his stomach, but they couldn’t go out without being sure that was Aaron the second person who travelled with the old man.

They waited patiently, hearing the men on the boat moving around, Dorian knew that Connor was the one with the best ear, but not even he could hear their voices.

“Dorian! Bunny!”

The youngest merman didn't wait to swim up with all his strength with eyes wide open and a smile that could hurt if he kept it longer.

Both men on the surface were looking around to find a small splash from a fishtail. They moved to that direction, while Dorian, under the sea, was doing all over again. This time it worked.

He jumped over to then twist and let his tail go out the water. Hank and Allen could see the mix of gold, blue and pink that the sunlight showed off on the scales. And received a soft splash of water.

Dorian appeared now, smiling and blushing looking at both of them.

“There's my bunny.” Aaron gave him back the smile as he came close to the edge, and Dorian did the same.

He didn't mind in the salty water, Allen lent over to kiss his lips and held him on his arms. When the kiss finished, Dorian throw a soft moan and kissed his cheek.

“My trick didn’t work the first time.” He chuckled. “I was practising for three moons ago.”

Allen smiled caressing his shoulders.

“Hello, Dorian. And don’t worry, you did amazing.” Hank smiled looking at how other two appeared. “And hello there, friends.”

“Hello, Hank! How are you tonight?!” said Connor waving his hand.

“Today.” his brother marked his mistake.

Dorian smiled at them but Connor was already swimming to look at Allen closer while hugging his friend from behind.

“You must be Aaron Allen. The handsome captain.”

“Handsome captain?”

“Dorian said you are as attractive as the old mermen.” Connor moved around to hold his hand and check him as if Allen was a weird new creature. “He says you are one kind of human that doesn't appear often.”

“Thank you.” Allen chuckled looking at Dorian as he caressed his cheek.

“He says that you're the kind of mariner that mermaids would like to mate.”

“Ok, ok, I see you learnt English.” Hank interrupted, helping the small embarrassment and surprise from his friend.

Connor nodded as he began to swim in circles close to Nines.

“Dorian gave us a name. I'm Connor, and my brother is Nines.”

The second merman looked angry enough to just go under the water and leave, making Hank a bit surprised about it.

“He is cranky today, eh? Well, so sad. Do you want some food Connor?”

“Yes!”

Both of them moved to the other side of the boat, leaving Dorian and Allen alone. They looked at each other and was then the one from the sea who decided to talk.

“You made me feel nervous, Aaron.” the human showed a surprised face. “Nines began to say you forgot me and didn't want to come back.”

“What? No, I just…” Aaron swallowed and held both his hands close. “I was helping Simon on the farm and, after work, I was too tired to come to swim.”

“I knew it.” Dorian smiled widely as his tail moved.

“But I must admit, I know those were excuses so I couldn't come here.”

The merman stopped his excitement, now showing sadness and confusion. Allen didn't wait to kiss his forehead and hands.

“You didn't want to see me?”

“I did. But I was afraid.” he threw a sigh. “I want this but it's so new and weird. You have a fishtail! And you can speak other non-human language and… I don't know, it kind of mess up with my head. I'm just a simple human.”

“You swim so great and cook delicious. And… you are very attractive, Aaron.” he blushed a bit. “For me, you are the best human on this earth.”

“And you are the best mermaid. Even if I don't know many other mermaids but you and your friends. But it wasn't like that. I just felt like this is something weird.” Allen chuckled. “Until that old man told me that's how everything begins, right? You feel nervous for new things.” his hands moved to touch Dorian's face. “That's why I'm here.”

Their lips were coming together after those words but were interrupted as the boat moved quite abruptly. Hank arrived with a beer and sat down using a hat to hide from the sun. And, surprisingly, Connor was on the boat as well.

“Dorian! Hank can lift me up!”

“Stupid fish.” Dorian said angrily and funny.

For some minutes they began to speak their language as if Dorian was scolding him off until Connor laughed loudly at this.

“He is like a mom to me. He is always saying what I should do.” he sighed. “I'll go to the water as soon as I feel dry. You should pay more attention to this man.” Connor pointed to Allen. “He has a beautiful ass.”

“Connor!” Dorian hid himself a bit under the water.

Aaron and Hank laughed a bit about this before the younger removed his shirt and threw the flip flops over aside. Dorian was going to ask why, but it wasn't necessary as Allen jumped to the sea.

The merman went into the water as well with a big smile, ready to swim around Allen and let his fishtail surrounded him. Both went up, now hugging each other.

“Nice fish you caught there.” Hank joked around.

“Isn't he?” smiled Aaron.

“I was talking with Dorian.” he laughed before lying on his back. “Take your time you two. I have enough time and beer and a nice company.”

“Me?” Connor asked curiously.

“Of course, son. Now tell me more about mermaids or anything.”

Connor seemed excited about it, while Allen was looking at them with a smile. And, as he turned, he could realize that Dorian blue eyes were looking directly at him.

“Aaron?” the man nodded. “I love you.” Dorian asked nervously. “Is that the word?”

He laughed softly to then make their hug tight.

“I love you too, Dorian.”


End file.
